1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of text exchange technologies and, more specifically, to adding personal note capabilities to text exchange clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
In physical meeting rooms, participants often record pen-on-paper notes concerning items of import and/or follow-up actions that the note taking participant is to perform at some point after a meeting has ended. In absence of these notes, participants often forget important meeting details and/or inadvertently forget one or more actions that they intended to take.
Virtual meetings and/or quick text exchanges (e.g., text messaging, Instant Messaging, chatting, etc.) are often used as inexpensive substitutes for holding physical meetings. Through text exchanges, group members are able to communicate in real-time with each other. This ability can be used to rapidly resolve many situations, which often negates a need for conducting physical meetings.
In another example, a computer specialist can help a distressed computer user, by texting a solution to the user's problem via a text-exchange session. Convenient as text exchange sessions may be, participants often forget to take follow-up actions discussed in a text exchange session. One reason for this absentmindedness is that no capability exists within conventional text exchange interfaces for adding notes which are stored for the user's reference and use yet which are not conveyed to remote communicators.